Electronic circuits are designed to include increasingly smaller design features to attain increased functionality and reduced power consumption. Such electronic circuits can be implemented as SoC (system-on-chip) designs that are implemented using VLSI (very large scale integration) technology. Power management features for controlling power consumption can be included in such VLSI circuits. For example, the power management features can monitor and control parameters such as the rate and amounts of power consumption, operating temperatures, component lifetimes, and battery longevity of devices incorporating the VLSI circuits. However, lowering power consumption rates can result in data loss in such devices.